


Wishing

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen's thoughts on not knowing his first name. Set during Identity. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing

No-one's ever tell him what the G means.

Needless to say, it's a mystery that's been bugging Callen for years and despite growing up in the foster care system,he's never even gotten anyone to tell him what it is. It's a very depressing thought and Callen just wants to be able to put down a full first name down the next time he does some paperwork.

So far that hasn't happened.

Maybe he'll learn the truth someday.

He will because after all, he's a fighter.

And G Callen doesn't give up so easily.

 **Fin**


End file.
